


Didn't I My Dear Part Trois

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is at it again.</p><p>Part 3 in the "Pick-up lines" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't I My Dear Part Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Didn't I My Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037692) by [CommanderHeartThrob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob). 
  * Inspired by [Didn't I My Dear Part Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274913) by [CommanderHeartThrob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob). 



“Hey Clarke,” Lexa called out, marching into her tent.

“Shit, not again,” Clarke mumbled, placing her pencil onto the table before her.

“Close your eyes, Skai Prisa.” Lexa removed her fur lined jacket and placed it upon her bed.

“What, Why?” Clarke asked, placing her sketchbook down next to her pencil.

“Shh, Clarke. Just close them.”

“Okay, now what?” The blonde asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

“What do you see?” Lexa asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Nothing?” Clarke said, as if it wasn’t already obvious.

“That’s my life without you,” Lexa gives herself a pat on the back before walking over to her water basin to wash her face while thinking:

**_Mission accomplished, Heda. Great job, Heda. You’re the best!_ **

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Clarke,” Lexa says, emerging beside the blonde.

“Yes, commander?” Clarke asks, glancing up at the taller girl beside her before looking back at her people who were partying and entertaining themselves before they would go to battle against the Ice Nation the next morning.

“Even if there wasn’t gravity on earth, I’d still fall for you.” Lexa seemed proud of herself and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“What have I done to deserve this,” she mumbled before draping her arm around the commander and pulling her closer.

 

* * *

 

“Indra said you wanted to ask me something, Lexa?” Clarke asks, walking into the commander’s tent with her general in toe.

“Yes, Skai Prisa. Are you a Monk?” Lexa asks, lounging in her throne while playing with her dagger.

“Am I a monk? What? Lexa, why would you even think that?” Clarke asks, searching her mind for the answer. Finally, she comes to the only conclusion. “Lex, if this is another pick-up line, I swear....”

“Because I would like to see the inside of your temple,” Lexa cuts the blonde’s train of thought off. Indra’s face turns a bright shade of pink and she slowly backs out of the tent and runs for her life. Jasper’s snickering can be heard from the outside of the tent. “What say you, Clarke?”

“God, what did I do to deserve this?” Clarke asks before she turns around and walks out of the tent, leaving a confused commander in her wake. She stops and turns to Jasper, who quickly stands straighter and stops his laughter when he sees the glare coming from Clarke. He quickly takes off, running in the direction of Camp Jaha.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Clarke. Raven tells me that you’re like calcium bicarbonate.” Lexa says, leaning against a tree trunk that rests beside her.

“What do you mean, Heda?” Clarke asks, not realizing what she’s getting into.

“Because if I get you wet” Lexa starts, a grin forming on her normally stoic face. “The reaction will be explosive.”

“Oh, I’ll show you an explosive reaction, **RAVEN YOU LITTLE SHIT**.” Clarke storms off, flustered, and Lexa stays leaning against the tree.

“Nailed it,” she says giving herself a pat on the back.

 

* * *

 

“Clarke, I tried to send you something sexy yesterday,” Lexa says, moving towards the diorama of the ice nation’s camp that she had spent way too much time working on.

“Oh, lord, not this again,” Clarke mumbles, bracing herself for what was to come next.

“But the messenger told me to get off of the horse,” Lexa says, laughing to herself.

“Who told you that one?” Clarke asked, knowing it wouldn’t have come from Raven or Octavia. Just then, she hear Indra’s snickering coming from beside the throne. _Why me?_ she thought, as she threw herself down onto the bed that she shared with Lexa, throwing her palm onto her forehead.

 

* * *

 

“And now, skai prisa, we must kiss.” Lexa says, placing her battle armor on. The Sky people and the Grounder clans would be going to war against the ice nation soon, and Raven had convinced Lexa that this would be the only way to get clarke to kiss her again.

“What?” Clarke asked, stopping in her tracks.

“We are going to war and, traditionally, that means we kiss each other.” Lexa quipped as Clarke gave her a look as if to say _what the actual fuck?_ “I don’t make the rules, Clarke.” Lexa tried again, looking sheepish.

“Yes, you do.” Clarke retorted as she placed her battle armor on, much like Lexa had done moments before her.

 

* * *

 

“You know, Lexa, you’re such a hopeless dork that sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.” Clarke says, tending to Lexa’s battle wounds.

“You can do me any way you want, Skai Prisa.” The brunette blurted out. Clarke registered what was said and, within seconds, her face is bright red.

 

* * *

 

“What are you thinking about, Lex?” Clarke asks, noticing that Lexa has zoned out, as she has done many times before.

“You, always. Sometimes naked, sometimes not; depends.” And with that, Lexa stands up and struts away, making a beeline for her tent where she hi-five’s Raven and waits patiently for Clarke to appear.

 

* * *

 

“Clarke, do you have a name?” Lexa asks, out of the blue.

“What the fuck, Lex. You literally just said--” Clarke is quickly cut off by the rest of Lexa’s shitty pick up line.

“Or can I call you mine?” She asks, playing with her dagger.

“For fuck’s sake, really?” Clarke blurts out as she rolls her eyes and walks out of the commander’s tent once again.

 

 


End file.
